My Innocent Pretty Child
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Never take a shortcut on your way back home because not everyone is what they claim to be… USXRus...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay time to hit again with Russia's water pipe so read and enjoy! *swings water pipe*_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…_

_Summary: Never take a shortcut on your way back home because not everyone is what they claim to be…_

* * *

_1:30 am_

It was dark and the only thing that lightens the room was the sudden thunderstorm. His purple eyes inspected every corner of his room searching desperately for something. His hands were clenching on the blankets like his life depended on it. His body was shaking without control and his tears slowly rushed down his face. He wanted to escape, he wanted to run away, but he felt that his body was glued to his bed. He buries himself under the blanket and whispers for hope, but no one answers. Suddenly he feels a cold air surrounding him, but there's no escape.

"Lea-leave me a-alone da!" he shouts, but he still feels the cold air now mingled with the sound of steps and the roaring thunder.

He knows he needs to react or this would be the last day on the face of Earth. He swears that he can feel that knife slowly caress his neck and how those hands gently stroke his ash blonde hair. He swears that even with his eyes close he can see the smile on that face; his bones can also feel it, but no one was there.

"Are you gone? Da" with caution he takes the blankets off and throws them to the floor.

Noticing that the threat was gone he stands in front on the window. The sky was dark, a cold drizzle covered the pavements in silver hue and a thick mist was swirling around. The streetlights were barely visible; difficult to see the tracks on the earth skin. He likes it; he has made a decision that could save his life. He needs to run away before she wakes up, but he feels sorry for the other one. Thinking about this he shut his eyes and realize that all this time she has run from him, so he will run without her; she's the oldest she can take care of herself. He opens his eyes and quickly goes to closet and kneels down grabbing a small wooden chest that he hold tight between his hands.

"It will be better without you, da" he stands and swallows down his fear. Slowly he turns the doorknob and makes his way to the living room with the small chest in his hands.

He reaches the living room without a problem, a small smile builds on his face when his able to open the front door without making any sound. The cold breeze quickly hits his face and he makes a run to the street, but he felt he was fallowed.

* * *

_2: 20 am_

His hands were curl on the driving wheel and the sound of the wipers was making him sick because rather than that everything was quiet. His blue eyes constantly glimpse to the phone next to him that on the screen was saying "_23 missing calls_". He's really surprise, but he knows who it is so he just shrugged it away. He stopped the car to take a look to the bridge in front of him. When his eyes looked at the bridge it was flooded because of the constant rains.

"So…I guess I have to take another route" he scratch the back of his head and continued with his driving.

His eyes were glued on the road because the view was kind of blurry; hard time to drive. He cursed between his teeth and again glimpse to the phone that was ringing. Deciding that adding another missing call will just make him angrier he grabs the phone and place it between his ear and shoulder and waits for an answer.

"I know I'm late Matt" He says while rolling his blue eyes. "It was my boss fault Matt so stop yelling at me, okay?" he adds.

He stops at a red light and patiently waits while listening to his brother yelling through the phone.

"Matthew? Are you getting your frustration out with me?" he waited a respond. "Yes, you are and if is that way why you don't deal with it alone?"

He continues with his driving when the light changed to green. He was feeling tired, even thought he was arguing with his brother through the phone. His vision was blurry and heavy. The only thing he wished right now is to be at home and sleep until tomorrow. He stopped again when an idea came to his mind.

"Matt, please I'm really piss off right now; shut up!" he shouts and then lower his voice. "Sorry, I know you worry about me, but please" he throws the phone to the passenger seat and reach a highway were the mist was swirling around and a gloomy atmosphere lurk around.

"I really hate this" he sighs.

Feeling a cold air around his body he pushes the accelerator and makes his way thought the dark highway. He quickly glimpse again to the phone that had a message. He slowly reach for it, but it slip off his hands and lands on his feet.

"Damn it" he lowers his head to look for it and grabs it.

Looking again to the road he sees a shadow passing through and he quickly hit the brakes and stops the car. With his heart pounding fast and hands shaking, he slowly opens the door and goes outside. Panting desperately his blue eyes seek around.

"Oh man I almost killed someone!" he says while walking to the front of the car.

Wide-eyed he sees a man sitting on the cold pavement with his arms curl around a small chest, shaking in fear. He quickly rushes to his side and kneels down and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright sir? Did I hurt you? Agitated he asks without any respond to his questions.

Suddenly he sees amethyst eyes looking straight to his worried face. A smile formed when he find out that the man was alright. He looked innocent and childish in a way; it makes him feel warm.

"What are you doing at this hour? My name's Alfred by the way" He says smiling while helping him to get off the floor.

Alfred felt that a hand curl on his arm; holding it tight with pressure.

"She's fallowing me. She wants to kill me help me. Da" Alfred frowns, but helps him to get inside his car.

"I…will help you…I guess…ummm" he looks while closing the door. "Ivan"

"Okay, Ivan, I will help you" he says cheerfully while starting his car.

_Okay here you go first chapter…tell me how it is!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks you very much for your reviews and advices ^^!_

_Again Hetalia does not belong to me…_

* * *

Ivan quietly stared across the table at Alfred that was in the living room arguing with his twin brother, but for some reason they kept their voice down. He tried to decipher what they were saying by reading their lips, but it was hard because they were arguing fast. He just stared at them smiling. They were cute, especially Alfred.

* * *

"Alfred, have you lost your mind?" Matthew said while looking directly at Ivan. "What if he's lying? He adds while his brother sighs.

"Matthew, I almost kill him!" Alfred said as he sits on the couch. "Is the least I can do for him. Now, Matt go to rest" he smiles.

Matthew turns around and goes upstairs while swallowing some words he wanted to say. Alfred blue eyes quickly stared at the kitchen where he saw Ivan smiling at him. Those amethyst eyes shining bright and that innocent face, that what caught Alfred's attention in the first place. He looked like a child and children don't lie, they never do. He smiles and shook his head and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

Ivan quickly hid his face between his arms that were cross on top of the table, but his eyes were glimpsing at Alfred's movements.

"Okay Ivan, are you going to tell me your story?" Alfred asks cheerfully as he walks around the kitchen.

Ivan nibbles the sleeve of coat and stares closely at Alfred without responding to his question. Hearing no answer to his question Alfred turns around and frowns, but then smile and returns to his previous action. He grabs two cups and place them on the table and pours coffee on both of them. Alfred grabs a chair and sits next to Ivan that only stared at him. He gives a cup to Ivan, which he grabs and smiled.

"Who's fallowing you?" Alfred asks while looking at the man next to him that took a sip of coffee.

Again Ivan swore he felt that knife when he heard that question, that's why he started to shake. Trying to calm himself he shut his eyes tight together as he continued to drink trying to ignore that feeling.

"Are you okay?" Ivan quickly opened his eyes when he felt a hand gently touching his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he saw Alfred's blue eyes calmly looking at him.

"My sister" he quickly replied. "My little one"

Alfred thought that the answer was funny, but he didn't laugh because Ivan sounded deadly serious and also he saw how he shakes in fear.

"Is she that bad?" Alfred says leaning back on his chair. Ivan looked at him and nodded.

Alfred found this a little hard to believe. He tried to process the information and put it together, but any of the pieces fit. Maybe children do lie. He should have listened to his brother, but not yet. Is too early to back down, after all he said that he would help him. He never turns down a promise, he never has.

"What she wants?" he asked slowly inspecting Ivan's movements. "She wants to marry me" Ivan quickly adds.

"Brothers aren't supposed to marry!" Alfred chuckles. Ivan face becomes blank and Alfred coughs a little. "Sorry"

Why he would be so scared of a sister? Especially little sisters those are easy to control. Alfred knows about that. Why he found him in the middle of the highway at night, crying and shaking in fear? And now, he's telling him that is because of his sister? Why he didn't just tell her to go away. Why? If he can see he's tall and strong maybe? Alfred thinks this is a puzzle that he has to complete if he wants to help him besides those amethyst eyes are catchy and innocent.

"She always carries a knife" Ivan says to Alfred that was too busy staring at him. "A knife?" Alfred says surprised as Ivan nodded.

Maybe his sister is a criminal that has escaped from a prison? Or, maybe a mental patient that has escaped from a clinic and now is lost? Maybe Ivan has done something to her and she's looking for revenge; Alfred really wants to know. Ivan, more than innocent is mysterious.

"What's her name?" It was the only question Alfred could came up with.

"Na-Natalia" he says while placing the cup away and burying his face on his arms again. Alfred smiles and places his hand on Ivan's back and gently strokes him. As Alfred tried to console him his ears heard sobs.

"Everything is going to be okay!" Alfred snorted cheerfully and Ivan looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you" He wipes away his tears. "No worries, Alfred F. Jones is here to help" Alfred adds.

"My purple eyes are cute, da" Ivan stands in front of Alfred.

"Ummm…yeah? Anyway, go to sleep and tomorrow my brother and I will help you!" Alfred laughs

_Okay thanks again for reading and leave a review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks you very much I really appreciate all of your reviews and advices!_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…and I hope you don't get confuse here because is time that Ivan plays a little._

Alfred was sleeping peacefully, but he quickly opened his eyes when he heard what it sounded like his alarm clock. Slowly he looks for a way to turn the alarm off, but the clock stops on its own. He takes the covers away and sits on the bed rubbing his face.

"I see that the clock DOES work" Matthew says while giving Alfred the glasses that were on a small table.

"Are you for real Matt?" Alfred went back to sleep. "Yes, I'm real Alfred" he takes his brother covers away and Alfred growls.

Alfred glimpse at his little brother standing next of the bed looking straight at him with a not-so-friendly look on his face. With a sigh Alfred sits on the corner of his bed. Alfred can't believe that his younger brother was the one that placed the alarm clock just to wake him up early and in Saturday.

"I have only slept two hours Matt" Alfred says angry. "I don't care. We need to talk and now" Matthew sits at Alfred side.

Alfred stands and walks to the window and looks at the street. The sun wasn't even at the sky and only few cars passed. He really can't believe the things that Matthew does to grab his attention just to _'talk'_.

"Let me guess Matt, about Ivan right? Matthew nods. "Well, go and talk to Ivan and let me sleep in peace" Alfred went back to the bed and covers his head with the pillow.

"You always ignore me Alfred!" Matthew shouts and Alfred responds with mumble. "Alfred!" Matthews shouts again and waits for a respond. "Alfred F. Jones I'm NOT invisible! Eh?" Matthew heard his brother snoring.

"You will never change!" quickly Matthew storms out Alfred's room and went downstairs.

* * *

Ivan was quietly sitting on the couch looking at some pictures that were on a table. He slowly grabs one and starts to look at it. It was a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes holding two little twins between his arms.

"He's my older brother. He's not here though" Ivan quickly puts the photo back. "I wish I had an older brother. You're lucky" Ivan says smiling shyly.

"Say, tell me your story!" Matthew sits in front of Ivan; quickly Ivan turns his gaze to the floor. "I-I'm want to be with both of them…I mean him, but I can't" Matthew frowns.

"I have a little brother…and a little sister. I can be with my sister, but I-I can't be with my brother" he quickly says while shaking. Slowly Ivan's purple eyes fill up with clear tears.

Matthew was a little confused, but worried at the same time. The man in front of him was crying for his siblings. Sighing Matthew decides to leave him alone, stands and goes to the kitchen while Ivan still with his crying, but fallowed him closely; grabbing Matthew's arm, which somehow startled Matthew a little.

* * *

"Damn you Matt!" Alfred throws the pillow against the wall. "Thanks to you I can't sleep. I hope you're happy" Alfred quickly gets up and looks for clothes around his room. Grabbing a bomber jacket he quickly rushes downstairs to say few things to his _'dear'_ brother. "Let see if you have time for me"

* * *

Ivan smiled across the table at Matthew with just few tears on his eyes. Matthew was washing few dishes that were on the sink, if he doesn't clean them, no one will because Alfred is too busy with his personal _"stuff"_ to care about the house. Matthew glimpse at a small mirror next to him to see the man looking at him.

"So, why you can't be with your brother?" he says returning to his previous chore. "I-I just can't, don't ask me why please!" Ivan puts his hands together like if he was praying and begs at Matthew. Matthew simply nods.

"_Alfred will have to make time to listen to me or else!"_ Matthew thought while looking at Ivan's reflection on the mirror.

"I-I gave him this scarf. I don't know why I'm wearing it" he says slowly caressing the scarf around his neck and again tears formed on his eyes. "He's really scared of our little sister" he sadly smiles. "Probably he's running from her right now" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"What's her name?" Matthew grabs a chair and sits leaving his chore behind. "Natalia" he quickly replies. "Is really funny, we use to be so close when we were little, but-

Ivan cradles his face to his hands and starts to cry. Matthew swore that he felt his heart broke in pieces by this action. "Everything is going to be okay. My brother promised you, remember?"

"Your brother?" Ivan takes his hands away from his face and stares at Matthew. "Alfred" Matthew says with a confuse tone on his voice.

"_I think Alfred DID hit you_" Matthew says to himself while placing his hand on Ivan's shoulder.

Alfred quickly enters the kitchen and goes to fridge and grabs a coke; Matthew's eyes glaring at him constantly. "Well, that is Alfred, the one that almost killed you. Alfred say _'hi'_". Matthew says in a monotone voice while pointing at Alfred that was drinking.

Alfred stops drinking and looks at Ivan. "Hi, Ivan" he continues drinking.

"Ivan!" he quickly stands and points at Alfred. "You almost killed my brother!"

Matthew's jaw dropped slightly as he stares at Alfred that just choke on his drink.

"That wasn't what you told me three hours ago!" Alfred coughs. "I told you so" Matthew sings. "Matthew, seriously shut up. I hate when you're right" Matthew chuckles. "Tell us the truth and now, Ivan!" Alfred demands. Ivan just pouts and cross his arms.

_Okay review? Hope you didn't get confuse…*panics*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks you very much I can't thank you enough *bows down*_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…_

"What truth?" Ivan glares at Alfred. "You know what truth, stop playing!" Alfred demands while Ivan turns his sight to the floor while shaking his head.

"Maybe we should rest and tomorrow we clear this situation" Matthew says calmly as he stands and walks away. "Looks who talks" Alfred follows him, but turns back to Ivan. "Hey, are you going to sit there all day long?" Ivan pouts and follows them as well.

* * *

"Please, stop reading those magazines and help me at least Feliks" a short brown hair boy says while talking on his phone. "Like, I totally don't care of what happens to your friend" Feliks continues with his reading while leaning back on the brown couch. "He's not my friend; he just took care of us and-

"Toris? Nothing?" Toris turns around to fully face the boy behind him. It was small boy with curly blonde hair and violet eyes. Toris weakly smiles at him while ending the call; holding tight the phone between his hands. "I'm sorry Raivis"

He gets startled when the boy falls on his knees cradling his face on his hands. He quickly started to sob and shake. "Is-is my fault Toris" Quickly Toris kneels down in front of the crying boy. Placing both arms around the boy's neck he holds him tight on an embrace, whispering some words to calm him down.

"Like, lame" Feliks stands and leaves the room. "Don't listen Raivis, it wasn't your fault" Toris gently strokes Raivis curly blonde hair while the child continued with his crying, tightly gripping Toris green shirt like if his life depends on it.

Toris slowly breaks the embrace when he heard what sounded like keys. A tall blonde man with glasses enters the room and frowns. Toris raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing. He wasn't around here, you? Any luck?" Toris shook his head and slowly stands from the floor.

"Eduard, where do you think he is?" Toris says while helping Raivis get up from the floor, but this one refuse, shaking Toris hands away. "Perhaps causing trouble?" he let out a small chuckle, but quickly regains his composure.

"It was my fault Eduard" Raivis shouts, slowly curling his body together, his knees tucked into his body, and his head resting on them.

"Why you say is your fault Raivis?" Eduard frowns. "I-I was talking with him…and-

"And what?" Toris says kneeling down again. "Toris, let the kid finish" Toris nods. "I accidentally mention…Nat-Natalia to him" Raivis quickly covers his mouth.

"You did what! Eduard and Toris said in unison. "I'm so sorry" he constantly repeats. "We made a promise that day, remember? Toris says slowly grabbing the small boy arm. "I know Toris. I haven't forgot, I just said it was an accident and don't want to hear you anymore!" Raivis shouts while covering his ears.

"Let's rest, we need it. We haven't sleep since Ivan disappearance" Eduard says while taking away his glasses. "How you plan to fix this? You know what happens to him each time someone mentions one of his sisters" Toris stares firmly at Eduard. "Tomorrow we will TRY to fix this, but right now I think we deserve a rest, especially Raivis" Eduard rubs his forehead.

Raivis slowly wipes his tears away and stands. Keeping his head down he moves behind Eduard and goes upstairs. Having reached the upper rooms he kneels down and looks at Eduard and Toris that were talking.

* * *

"I didn't want to say this in front of Raivis, but I think we need to wait more. That's what worries me" Toris says sitting down the couch keeping his voice down, making sure that Raivis wouldn't hear their conversation. "Why you say that? " Eduard stands in front of him.

"Before you came I call the police and they told me that they have to wait 24 hours to declare a person missing" Eduard buries his hands on his pockets and sighs, unable to process the information.. "Eduard, just imagine what Ivan can do in those hours" Toris shook his head. "Tragedies and more tragedies" Eduard says going upstairs.

* * *

Raivis hearing the steps quickly stands and runs to his room. His room was small, only a bed, a small wooden table with his computer and a crystal window that lead to a balcony. He wants to escape because he feels guilty. He knows he broke that promise they made years ago, that's way he runs to his bed and buries his face on his pillow. Raivis better than anyone else knows the value of that promise. He knows what it means and how it helps Ivan.

"I will find you, even if you take my life away with your own bare hands. Because is my fault" he quickly rushes to the window and goes outside. Slowly, climbing his way down; using vines at his advantage, he reaches the front garden. Turning his face to see the house he sighs and runs away, tears running down his cheeks.

_Okay the chapter is done, again thank you for your reviews….and review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks you very much I can't thank you enough *bows down* and I won't continue if I don't get at least 4 reviews…so sorry for my behavior…_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…_

_

* * *

_"_I suffered a lot…Alfred, help me, but be careful with me and with them"_ Ivan slowly says as tears fell on the small chest he carried the day Alfred found him.

"IVAN!" Alfred yells, but quickly notices that it was only a dream. He rubs his forehead and then looks at the clock next to him, the one that Matthew had placed hours ago. With eyes half-open he looks at the hour, _11:30 am._

Did he DREAM with that man? Since when does he care about a total stranger? Yes, a stranger because he had only met him hours ago and he already dreaming with him. Taking his covers away he felt a cold breeze crawling from his feet and ended on his neck. He swore that someone was there with him, but he look around the room no one was there. Shaking that feeling away he goes directly to the bathroom and lowers his face to the sink to wash it. He face was warm, his cheeks to be exact, he was blushing. He jolts a little when the cold water hit his face, but after a minute it wasn't that cold anymore. He grabs a towel and dries his face. When he takes the towel away from his face he quickly backs away, losing all the color he had on his face.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Shaking Alfred points at the mirror where a girl with short ash blonde hair was. She had a sad look on her face, but smiled. _"He needs you. Protect him, something I couldn't do"_ she sadly says. _"Tell him that it wasn't his fault" _she adds and vanish in fin air. Alfred right now hates the fact that he knows ghost exists. Unable to believe he goes back to his room and grabs a blue shirt and jeans, get dress and goes downstairs.

* * *

Matthew was staring across the table at Ivan that was with his face buried on the floor. Taking a bite from his pancake Matthew view change to the floor to see if he finds what so interesting about the floor that had caught Ivan's attention. Unable to find something he shrugs and goes back to his eating. Ivan lifts his face and smiles when he saw Matthew in front of him, playing with the fork. Slowly he stands and goes and stands in his side. Bewildered Matthew looks at Ivan. Just by seeing his eyes Matthew quickly stands, but Ivan grabs him from his arm and shows him a knife.

"Wha-what's wr-wrong?" Matthew stammered when he saw his one eyes shining on the knife's silver frame. "I will do what I did to Ivan" Matthew writhes in pain under Ivan's grip, trying so hard to lose himself from the grip, but Ivan proved to be stronger than him. Matthew tries to screams, but his voice gets stuck on his throat. He felt a sharp pain when Ivan pushed him against the wall.

"A-a-a…ALFRED, HELP ME!"

* * *

Alfred was mumbling something between his teeth while walking down the stairs. He stops and shakes his head. "Alfred, no, you didn't saw a girl on your mirror" he mentally says to himself while passing his hand on his blonde hair.

"ALFRED HELP ME" Alfred quickly frowns. That voice sounded so familiar. "Alfred!" It was Matthew. He quickly jumps the last two steps and rushes to the kitchen. His abruptly stops as his blue eyes opened wide. He just froze there, looking at the scene. He knows he has to do something or he will lose his brother. He already lost one and he can't let his other brother, especially his twin die in front to him.

"I-Ivan, what are you doing?" Alfred quickly stammered and Ivan purple's eyes mingled with his blue ones.

"_He needs you. Protect him, something I couldn't do._ _Tell him that it wasn't his fault" _Alfred backs down when in his head those words came. Those words were exactly the same that he heard when that girl appeared in the mirror.

* * *

_Sorry if is short compare to the rest, review_


End file.
